The Varden
The Varden is a group of prideful builders who focus on bringing out the beauty of vanilla Minecraft. The Varden is no longer interested in frivolous wars and conflict with other guilds. They focus solely on building, raiding and getting rich. Founding The Varden was officially founded by imadeedami on July 31, 2019 but has long since been a name that EDAMI gave to all of his active gaming groups, inspired by Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle . The Varden was originally registered for a Super Smash Mobs tournament on Mineplex, where they lost miserably due to the ridiculous amount of bugs that crapshoot of a server has on that minigame and a Capture the Flag team on MCCentral that grinded wins & abused server imbalances. Eventually, EDAMI migrated to Purity Vanilla in search of a multiplayer vanilla experience with no annoying rules. It was here that he was inspired to start The Varden and offered to help many greyfags escape spawn and find people to play with. The Varden is a group that builds into the beauty of nature instead of against it. They protect the entire jungle from strays or people who might abuse its resources. Member Stories Each member has their own story, as they are each an individual person. Below is a list of summaries for each individual member of The Varden. * Dr1nkCyanid3 joined Purity Vanilla because he searched up anarchy servers after being inspired by his cousin playing on 2b2t, but was frustrated by the queue. When he joined, he searched around spawn looking for some way to get further out, but encountered the notorious greyfag headhunter, Daddy Satan. It was then that Cyanid3 would spend over an hour being spawn-killed and log-trapped by Satan before he was finally left alone. He did base with The Varden at Silthrim but he just randomly disappeared one day after his girlfriend made fun of him for playing Minecraft and everyone in the voice channel could hear her. He likes dating lame bitches or whatever. He was pretty chill though. * Ynise quit playing on the server shortly after dying multiple times while traveling the nether highways trying to get to Silthrim. She is a Super Smash Mobs player and is quite good. * Trexxor, another player from Super Smash Mobs, joined the server on 8/13/19 and journeyed to The End with Kylesmile788, imadeedami & Warvan2002. He didn't last more than 5 minutes in The End and spawned back at base before deciding to help organize things, brew potions and fix up technicalities. * Chef_Boy_Ardee_ was the first member of The Varden who walked 15k out in the over-world to base with imadeedami. Shorty after being joined by Dr1nkCyanid3 & MircoFox, they all began establishing themselves at Outpost 1. After a while, Dr1nkCyanid3, imadeedami & Chef_Boy_Ardee_ decided to venture into the Nether to gather materials for potions. Chef_Boy_Ardee_ autistically decided to keep his toggle sprint on for some reason and even kept all his valuables on his person even though he was warned not to. While traveling in the nether, Chef_Boy_Ardee_ sprinted into some lava and died a miserable and deserving death. After this, he quit the server even though the gear he had on him wasn't even that great. He is 13 though, so it is assumed that his attention span is so extremely low that he can't handle simple vanilla anarchy. * MIrcoFox is one of imadeedami's teammates from Super Smash Mobs on Mineplex, but she still plays on that server with some other tryhard sweats. She really is trash at that minigame though, and imadeedami has 4 stocked her many times so nobody is sure why she still plays but power to her... Other than that, she's done practically nothing exceptional on the server besides writing lewd stuff on signs and raiding bases that she finds while traveling through the nether. She is a good builder and decorator though, and stays true to The Varden's values. * Daddy Satan decided to join The Varden once he realized how cool imadeedami was. After imadeedami bent the knee, he put out a declaration that The Varden was now at peace with Satan. This cleared the air and after Satan & imadeedami bonded during a conversation on discord about martial arts and promiscuity, they decided to help each other on whatever potential endeavors they have in mind for the future. Satan helped The Varden build access highways to spawn to simplify trading & also gave back some of the shulker shells that he yoinked from imadeedami's putrid corpse. * Kylesmile788 '''was invited to The Varden by imadeedami after bitching about his old basemates for 30 minutes. He quickly climbed the ranks as he outperformed TheFlash in every way shape & form. He made a helpful creeper farm allowing for comfortable rocket use and has big plans. He's an ass builder tho ngl. * '''Warvan2002 literally downloaded Minecraft on 8/11/2019 and only gets his knowledge of the game from youtube videos. He's very resourceful though, and learns quickly. He joined this server looking for a multiplayer survival experience without hacks and was looking for base-mates before being invited to The Varden. * TheFlash joined The Varden with sandico12, who was soon identified as Stranger J. He was fooling around at spawn and was invited to The Varden by EDAMI. He met sandico12 along the way and told him to follow him to Kirtan. Shorty after joining, Kirtan was griefed and TheFlash helped EDAMI secure the discord channel and did many other things for The Varden in his short time that EDAMI saw it fit to make him one of The Varden's leaders. He is a key player in the majority of Ellesméra's build projects. * mrska999, 'former leader of 'The Elmo Union joined The Varden with his friend, another former Elmo Union leader called iSTiNO on 8/21/18 after seeing the wiki page & being interested in rebuilding with another faction. The Varden was happy to welcome him in and his resourcefulness was no longer in question the moment he stepped into Ellesméra & immediately fixed the villager breeder that TheFlash and Kylesmile788 were struggling with. * iSTiNO joined The Varden soon after mrska999 on 8/23/18. * Frost joined after begging to build a base at Ellesméra because he was impressed with our buildwork. imadeedami wasn't sure he could trust him but seeing as mods cannot grief, compromise or leak bases, EDAMI & TheFlash decided to let him go ahead and build structures at the base. * HyneKro is a legendary builder and engineer that came from another server to let his talents shine in the vanilla-anarchy realm. With a ridiculous amount of knowledge about redstone, farming and the entire game + exploits, EDAMI was more than happy to invite him to The Varden after he claimed he was willing to join a team. After a deep and comprehensive conversation about shared goals on Purity Vanilla, EDAMI cleared HyneKro's name through the Du Vrangr Gata (the leaders of The Varden), and thus, the expedition of Skeleton Skulls began. * Dylnisos is simply HyneKro's plus one. He eventually left to focus on his factions server. * uncreativehuxs is another player from Super Smash Mobs who is insanely good at pvp. EDAMI invited him to the server just before the solo Super Smash Mobs tournament on 9/8/19. * DJdeitz9 is a friend of The Varden who shared interests with EDAMI and was soon after invited into the faction. * fluffykitten484 is another legendary pvper from the Super Smash Mobs discord server. She doesn't contribute much besides camping at spawn bedbombing people, collecting heads, crystalling greys & pvping people for their godsets. * LanceCripple is a good friend of The Varden who frequently traded with them until he finally decided to just join and begin sharing resources and baseplans with them. He joined despite his vow to the nomad life because he knew he needed a group to get more things accomplished, much faster. After imadeedami spent 3 hours helping him move out of his old bases to Ellesméra, LanceCripple got straight to work on the base, cleaning farms up, organizing the storage room and cleaning up the villager section. His extreme OCD is exactly what EDAMI felt like was needed to balance the disorganization that The Varden was dealing with. He also shared the coordinates to an extremely valuable and uncompromised spawn base, which still to this day has yet to be found despite it's relative closeness to the greater spawn area. * '''StrangerJ '''Decided to rejoin The Varden, but this time on his main account after his main base was compromised. * '''Frazzle53 '''Finally got into The Varden after requesting entry for quite some time. Wars, Conflict & Events Kirtan's Grief The Varden declared war on Satan for spawn killing Dr1nkCyanid3 repeatedly, but imadeedami was log trapped while trading at spawn and had to bow to Satan before getting his armour back and getting reimbursed by his merchant W3Know before going about his day. Satan officially won the war against The Varden. On the morning of August 12th, 2019, imadeedami went to go help fabicoh98 who needed an ender chest to re-gear near spawn. imadeedami had easy access to spawn thanks to Daddy Satan's efforts to connect the highways, but in the short interim that he was out helping fabicoh98, someone found Kirtan by accident thanks to the activated nether portal in the base and took many trivial valuables that were soon replaced tenfold. Regardless, it made imadeedami question if he was truly in a safe spot to base, but since he was confident in his ability to defend his home, he remained at Kirtan. On August 14th, 2019, Kirtan was griefed by Isabella1999xo. This devastated The Varden. They knew many people had their coordinates, but thought nobody actually cared enough to grief or raid the base. It is assumed that the person who raided the base on the 12th of August is also Isabella1999xo. The Varden has already found a new spot to base at, now called Ellesméra and has gone farther than they ever have before this time, with many more restrictions on members of the discord. It is rumoured that Satan or Snakob owns the account that griefed Kirtan, and many oldfags have attested to this but Satan did so much for The Varden that imadeedami isn't sure who to trust. Regardless, he kicked Satan from The Varden for precautionary measures. It was eventually confirmed by members of Chromium that Daddy Satan griefed Kirtan. Mod Heads EDAMI & TheFlash decided to stop by spawn on their way to The End to collect heads, only to see Rich, one of Purity's mods, chilling completely naked at spawn. Flash, seeing his golden opportunity, swooped in from his elytra and massacred Rich, claiming his head with blood running down the blade of his sword, Rich's head held high in victory. The Varden has now officially claimed their first ModHead. The Varden loves Rich, but it was a necessary evil. Soon after Frost joined The Varden, he gave his head to the group to prove his loyalty. EDAMI is safekeeping his head, while Flash safekeeps Rich's. Because Cat_Muncher quit the server due to W3Know's ban, he unloaded his entire e-chest and gave his entire stash to EDAMI before quitting for good. The Varden now has every mod head, including an Actzol head, a Snakob head, a Penguin head, a nuns head, Isabella1999xo's head, which meant a lot to EDAMI considering that it was the account that griefed Kirtan, and many more. TipTopBop's Ban & Endbase Raid After TipTopBop was originally permanently false-banned for some weird bullshit called "Exploitative use of chunk generation" by the Console after he leaked the seed, he decided to trust the coords of his endbase with The Varden, while also sharing coords of the Passione bases, Fail's Atlantis base, the PaCo endbase and many other bases that The Varden has yet to explore. Because of The Varden's anti-grief policy, we do not intend to compromise or leak these coordinates. Eventually though, TipTopBop was unbanned thanks to Daddy Satan's manipulative efforts against Penguin. The very moment TipTopBop was unbanned, he decided to elytrafly to the worldborder since Mian, Fail & Frost all quit being moderator at the very same time. He also raided Fail's Atlantis base at that time. After doing all of this in the span of 1 hour, he called up The Varden to help him TNT dupe at spawn. TheFlash, hoping to get his hands on massive amounts of TNT, destroyed his bed and rushed to spawn to his aid. Frost also gave TipTopBop the greenlight to dupe shortly after resigning as moderator. This was a mistake as TipTopBop had been caught by MastersChief and ratted out by GoldenCookie420, who is a pussy and refused to 1v1 imadeedami in a classic Hypixel duel because he is afraid of real 1.8 pvp, the holy grail of Minecraft pvp. After TipTopBop was banned again, this time for 7 days, GoldenCookie420 crystal-logtrapped TheFlash, but because he's bad, TheFlash escaped, only to be slain by Shvex shortly after. Soon afterwards, fluffykitten484 & TheFlash caught Shvex lacking at spawn, forcing him to combat log and then e-chest and /suicide back home. He wanted no smoke with fluffykitten484, as he knew he would be glassed effortlessly by her pvp prowess. Moving to Vroengard Because TheFlash gave TipTopBop a comprehensive base tour of Ellesméra during the time that we thought he was going to be perm banned, we decided to move once he was unbanned for precautionary reasons. The Varden still plans to build decorative structures at Ellesméra, but is moving all of the essentials, redstone farms, dupestash, armory and fishing camps to Vroengard for safekeeping. Spawn's Pumpkin Bomb After getting bored of building all day on the server, EDAMI, TheFlash, fluffykitten484 & kylesmile788 decided to unload 2 shulkers of pumpkins at spawn for fun, while tagging the entire area with Varden banners and signs. Kylesmile788 also bedbombed Richeatue while he was at spawn trading heavily and broke his last remaining totem. This caused Richeatue to become extremely tilted and rush to #minor-news-feed in the purity discord and air his grievances to the entire server. Varden Slave Operation Initiated by TheFlash to aid EDAMI and HyneKro in their gold farm project, TheFlash decided to enslave greys at spawn to mine obsidian for The Varden's gold farm efforts. TipTopBop eventually decided to join this operation along with other members of The Varden to reel in mass amounts of obsidian for many other projects. The Varden Military, Trade & Spawn Operation Due to the influx of resources from Cat_Muncher's gift and TheFlash, Hynekro & EDAMI's villager breeding efforts, they began churning out godsets at rapid rates, allowing many Varden pvpers to gain confidence, traveling to spawn in full Curse of Vanishing GodSets ready to face any challenge. Kylesmile788 on the other hand, who recently discovered bedbombing, was given a gift of a bed of shulkers by fluffykitten484. This made him go insane. Once he started bedbombing, he couldn't stop. He refused. Nobody could hold him back anymore. Letting loose at spawn with an e-chest full of beds, he wreaked havoc. From popping Richeatue's last remaining totem to killing people in full godgear & running back for their gear. He became an addict, refusing to do any work at base on his main account until he was scolded by other leadership for his recklessness. Despite this, EDAMI made a private server for him and other members of The Varden to practice crystal pvp. He also set up trading alliances with other richfags on the server to gain access to more rare gear and more farms. Due to EDAMI's business alliances, he managed to become one of the richer people on the server. The Varden, emboldened with lots of new equipment and gear, headed to spawn to mess around and pvp other players. Kylesmile788 was bedbombing, fluffykitten484 was crystal pvping and TheFlash was tormenting greys. Meanwhile, mrska999 was building a trading outpost that the The Varden would publicize to known affiliates to simplify trading. HyneKro was busy building farms back at the base and Warvan2002 was traveling to the world border. After getting bored of killing greys, bedbombing and fighting, The Varden began cleaning up 0,0 Spawn & 0,0 Nether Spawn. TheFlash, Kylesmile788, Stranger J, Lieutenant D and fluffykitten484 fortifying Nether Portals, cleaning up the nether roof highways and patching potholes. They knew it would eventually all get bedbombed to oblivion, but they didn't care. They knew some of their work would last in some way. After this, The Varden decided to reduce their presence at spawn and return to stacking up and building bases. With the new trading outpost, their need to go to spawn to trade evaporated, making spawn trips restricted for people ready to pvp With the recruitment of notable pvpers like uncreativeHuxs & fluffykitten484, The Varden began efforts to establish themselves in pvp, instead of just being basefags building farms. Category:Factions